1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illuminating plug, a battery charger using the same and a mouse using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Power plugs normally includes a cable and a terminal connected to the cable. The terminal can electrically connect to an external circuit via a corresponding socket of the external circuit for providing or receiving electrical power. Concurrent with recent developments in portable electronic communication and information products, where the central theme goes for the utmost that is possible in minimization of size, weight and thickness, power plugs used thereof are becoming more compact. Therefore, when there is no light illuminating a compact plug, it is difficult for users to insert the compact plug into a corresponding socket at night or in darkness. This may results in inconvenient use.
It is thus desirable to provide an illuminating plug which can overcome the described limitations.